Twenty Years Later 2: Enemy Love
by Mrs.Radcliffe101
Summary: Zoey Brooks and Chase Matthews had their happily ever after, but what happens when their granddaughter and Rebecca's grandson falls in love? Please Review! UPDATED!
1. Rescuing the enemy

One night, after Zoey Matthews, a woman who had gray hair that was wrapped in a tight bun and brown eyes and was wearing a robe, turned off a bedroom light, her nine-year-old granddaughter, Isabella, who had dark brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a light blue nightgown, couldn't sleep.

"Ron, are you awake?" asked Isabella to her seven-year-old brother.

"I am now," said Ron, who had brown hair and green eyes and was wearing a green nightshirt and matching pants, "what's wrong, Isabella?"

"Do you think that if Grandma and Grandpa had their happily ever after, we can too?" asked Isabella.

"Of course we can," said Ron, "it's like Grandpa always said…"

"We can do anything if we set our minds to it and if we believe we can do it," said Isabella and Ron at the same time.

"I know," said Isabella, "hey, remember when Grandma told us the story of how Grandpa was inherited a fortune and made us filthy rich?"

"Oh, yeah," said Ron, "I remember that."

"Good night, Ron," said Isabella.

"Good night, Isabella," said Ron.

Meanwhile, Rebecca Herman, Chase Matthews's ex-girlfriend, was at her house, tucking her ten-year-old grandson, Eric, to bed.

"Good night, Grandma," said Eric.

"Sweet dreams, Eric," said Rebecca.

A few minutes after Rebecca turned off the light, Eric woke up and said to himself, "I hope that someday I'll fall in love. I hope to find the perfect girl. I want someone who's kind and caring and beautiful. Someone who likes me for who I am. Someone who isn't afraid to be themselves."

The next day, they were all at the beach.

"Grandma, can I go swimming in the ocean?" asked Isabella.

"Sure," said Zoey.

Isabella went in the ocean.

When Eric saw her in the ocean, he thought, _Wow. She's exactly the girl I was talking about last night. I should join her. No. I'm not. I'm too nervous. _

Isabella went underwater.

A few minutes later, Isabella didn't emerge from the water. Eric was getting worried about her.

"I'm going to check on that girl," said Eric.

He went in the water himself. He searched and searched for Isabella, but couldn't find her. A few seconds later, he saw Isabella, who was unconscious. Her foot was caught in an old fishing net.

Eric swam down to her and untied the net from her foot. Then he put Isabella around his arm. He emerged from the water before he ran out of air.

With Isabella still around his arm, he swam to shore. When he got to shore, he put Isabella down on the sand.

"Oh… oh, god," said Eric as he checked Isabella's heart and didn't hear it beating, "I know what I gotta do."

He gave her mouth-to-mouth. Finally, Isabella started breathing and opened her eyes.

"Are you all right?" asked Eric.

"Yeah," said Isabella, "I think so. Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Eric, "my name's Eric. Eric Herman."  
"I'm Isabella Matthews," said Isabella.

"That's a beautiful name," said Eric.

"Isabella!" said Zoey as she ran to them, "oh, thank goodness you're all right. Thanks for saving her, young man."

"My pleasure, ma'am" said Eric.

Just then, Rebecca came to them and started to get mad at Zoey.

"Rebecca," said Zoey.

"Zoey," said Rebecca.

Then, Chase came to them.

"Chase," said Rebecca.

"Rebecca," said Chase.

"What are you doing here?" asked Zoey, "and how do you know this young man?"

"Haven't you met my grandson, Eric?" asked Rebecca.

Zoey started to give Eric the evil eye, forgetting to thank him for saving her granddaughter.

"Hey, Chase," said Rebecca, "I'm still single. Want to make out?"  
"Eew, gross," said Chase, "never. I'll always love Zoey."

"Take your grandson and go. We're finish here," said Zoey as she held Isabella's hand, "come on, Isabella."

"Oh, no, Zoey," said Rebecca, "we have barely begun."

She held Eric's hand and they went away.

"Bye," whispered Isabella to Eric.

"Bye," whispered Eric to Isabella.


	2. Twenty years later

Over the years, Rebecca has been training Eric to be a killer. Twenty years after Eric and Isabella first met, Rebecca looked at her thirty-year-old grandson and asked, "Ready?"

Eric boxed several dummies and broke every one of them.

"You're ready," said Rebecca.

Meanwhile, twenty-nine-year-old Isabella was waking up. Her dark brown hair grew longer and she had gotten more beautiful. One day, she said to Zoey, "Grandma, I'm going out."

"Have fun," said Zoey, "and I should tell you…"

"Don't talk to any strangers," said Isabella, "call if there's anything wrong. Be careful. Stick with my friends. And be home before dark. I know."

Ever since Zoey found out that Eric was Rebecca's grandson, she's been getting more and more worried about Isabella whenever she goes out.

"Very funny," said Zoey, "but that's not what I was gonna tell you. You know John Reese?"

John Reese is Logan Reese's, Zoey's 'friend' who was a wise-ass-pain-in-the-neck and a jerk, and Lola Martinez-Reese's, Zoey's roommate and best friend who was once a drama queen, grandson.

"Yes," said Isabella.

"Well, now you're older, you've gotten more beautiful," said Zoey, "John has asked to seek your hand in marriage."  
"Marry John?" asked Isabella.

"Yes," said Zoey.

"But he's like his grandfather when he was a kid: a jerk," said Isabella.

"Well, just think about it," said Zoey.

"I'll think about it," said Isabella, "but I don't think I'll change my mind."

(Author's Note: should Isabella marry John, a guy who's just like his grandfather when he was a kid and just loves her because she's beautiful, or Eric, a guy who is the grandson of the enemy of her grandparents who loves her for who she is, but has been raised to be a killer? What do you think?)

She got to the mall. Meanwhile, at Rebecca's lair, Rebecca was explaining her plan.

"Okay, here's the plan," said Rebecca, "Isabella will be at the mall, hanging out with her friends…"

"How do you know that?" asked Drake, Rebecca's grandson who was two years younger then Eric.

"It's where most girls hang out," said Rebecca, "anyway, Drake and Sarah, you will set off the bombs. When a big fire appears, Eric will go in the mall and rescue Isabella. Then he'll earn Zoey's hospitality and that's when we'll kill her. Right."

"Right," said Eric.

"Right," said Drake.

"Right," said Sarah, Eric's twenty-one-year-old sister.


	3. Rescuing the enemy again

NOTE: I don't own Zoey 101, or the fire rescue scene from the Lion King 2: Simba's Pride!

Meanwhile, at the mall, Isabella and her friends, Jenny Barret, the granddaughter of Michael Barret and Nicole Bristow-Barret, Zoey and Chase's friends, Gloria Brooks, the granddaughter of Dustin Brooks, Zoey's little brother, and Quinn Pensky-Brooks, and Hilary Reese, the granddaughter of Logan Reese and Lola Martinez-Reese, was shopping for new dresses.

"…And so my grandmother said, 'John has asked to seek your hand in marriage'" said Isabella, "she wants me to marry your brother, Hilary."

"But he's like my grandpa when he was a kid: a jerk," said Hilary as she tried on a black sleeveless dress.

"That's what I told my grandma," said Isabella as she tried out a light blue pleated top with a flower Décor Long Evening dress, "but she still wants me to marry him. What do you think?"

"It looks beautiful on you, Isabella," said Jenny.

"You look like a experiment that went right," said Gloria.

"What?" asked everyone at the same time.

"You look beautiful," said Gloria.

"You truly _are _your grandmother, Gloria," said Isabella.

Meanwhile, outside the mall, on a helicopter, Drake and Sarah were getting to set off the bombs.

"Ready?" asked Sarah.

"Only if you are, sis," said Drake.

"Let's do this," said Sarah.

They threw the bombs, causing a huge fire on the mall. After Isabella paid for the dress she was wearing, she saw the fire and asked, "what's going on?"

"I don't know," said Hilary, "but we'd better get out of here, NOW!"

"RUN, EVERYONE!" shouted Isabella as everyone ran.

Back at home; Zoey was getting more and more worried about Isabella.

"Don't worry, Zoey," said Chase, "she'll be fine. What can happen?"  
That was what Zoey was worried about.

"Grandma, Grandpa," said Ron as he was watching the news, "I think you two should see this."

Zoey and Chase went to the news and saw the fire.

"No one knows how the fire happened," said the newsman, "it was like some bombs came out of nowhere."

"No," said Zoey, "no. Isabella! Come on, Chase. Let's go find her."

Back at the mall, everyone was out, but Isabella.

"Where's Isabella?" asked Jenny.

"I don't know," said Hilary.

At the back of the mall, Rebecca was with Eric.

"Everything's in position," said Rebecca, "go."

Eric went in the mall and looked for Isabella. Then, he saw her lying down on the floor. He grabbed her and got her out of the mall.

Isabella started to wake up.

"All you all right?" asked Eric.

Isabella recognized that saying. She looked at Eric and asked, "Eric?"

"Isabella," said Zoey as she and Chase came to her and Eric.

"Isabella, you're all right," said Chase as he hugged her.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Isabella.

"Checking on you," said Zoey, which was sort of a lie, "and it's a good thing we did. We almost lost you. You won't ever go outside alone ever again."  
"But I was doing fine," lied Isabella, "even before Eric…"

"Eric?" asked Zoey, recognizing the name as she gave Eric an angry look, "what are you doing here?"

"I ask to live with you," lied Eric.

"No," said Zoey, "you're the grandson of our enemy."  
"I've changed," lied Eric.

No one said anything.

"Fine," said Zoey, "we'll see who you really are. But, for now, you can live with us."


	4. A shocking surprise

Over the past few days after Eric saved Isabella… again, Eric has been hanging out with the family and everyone seemed to like him… except Zoey. She has been keeping an eye on him, especially when he's around with Isabella.

One night, she was tossing and turning. All of a sudden, she imagined that she was walking around some dark woods. Then, she saw a familiar body lying down on the ground.

"Isabella," said Zoey as she ran to her granddaughter, who was unconscious and probably dead.

When she came to Isabella, she continued, "Isabella. Oh, Isabella, please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. Wake up. Wake up. Oh, please wake up."

Just then, she heard an evil laugh that was sort of familiar. She looked around, saw Eric and said, "Eric?"

Then, Eric took out a knife and killed Zoey. All of a sudden, Zoey woke up in a flash of panic.

"Zoey, what is it?" asked Chase, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Chase," said Zoey, "it's just that I had a nightmare that Eric killed Isabella. Then he took out a knife and killed me."

"Zoey, it was just a bad dream," said Chase, "a nightmare. Besides, Eric seems very nice. He never plans to kill you. And I think he even likes Isabella."

"But he's the grandson of our enemy," said Zoey.

"Maybe," said Chase, "but just because he's the grandson of our enemy, doesn't mean he hasn't changed. I've gotten to know him. Why don't you do the same thing and see if you're right."

"Okay," said Zoey, "maybe I will."

The next morning, before everyone else was awake, Zoey woke up and went to kitchen to get a drink of water and clear her head. What she didn't know was that Eric was in the room next door and right behind her.

Just as he was about to give her a surprise attack and kill her, Isabella came out of nowhere and said, "morning, Eric. Did I surprise you?"

Eric stopped looking at Isabella and looked at the kitchen. Zoey was gone.

"Hey, do you want to hang out at the park?" asked Isabella.

"Um, sure," said Eric.

I'll get Zoey later. He thought.

Later that day, when Isabella and Eric were at the park, Eric looked at Isabella and had an, 'I-think-I'm-in-love' look in his eyes.

_Isabella is even more beautiful then she was twenty years ago,_ he thought, _and she's very nice and funny and smart and helpful. I don't think I want to kill her or Zoey anymore. But I can't tell her about my past. She'll never believe me. Well, I've got to try. Here it goes._

"Isabella?" asked Eric.

"Yes, Eric?" asked Isabella.

"I have something to tell you," said Eric, "its kind of a confession. Here it is. My whole life, ever since the day we met, I've been trained to… Oh, forget it."

"Why?" asked Isabella, "What is it? Tell me."

"All right," said Eric, "my whole life, I've been trained to…"

"Isabella!" said a familiar voice.

Isabella and Eric turned around and saw Jenny with a newspaper in her hand.

"Jenny, what is it?" asked Isabella.

"My grandparents are missing," said Jenny.

"What do you mean?" asked Isabella.

"Look," said Jenny as she showed both of them the article.

They looked at the article and Eric read:

BARRETS GONE MISSING Michael and Nicole Barret were found missing this morning. No one knows where they are or who kidnapped them. The police are looking for them. If you find them, call the police

"Oh, Jenny," said Isabella, "that's terrible."

"I know," said Jenny.

She looked at Eric and continued, "you look a little familiar."

"You do too," said Eric, "have we met before?"

"I don't know," said Jenny.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Where could have Michael and Nicole have gone? Will Eric ever tell Isabella the truth about his past? Why do Jenny and Eric seem to think they know each other? And will Zoey ever accept Eric as a grandson-in-law? Review, then I'll update


	5. The ball

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about that. I was so busy with school, a play I'm doing and swim club. Enjoy!

Everyone soon founded out that Nicole and Michael were missing. Everyone was getting worried, especially Jenny.

One day, when Isabella, Eric and Zoey were alone, Zoey said, "Eric, I guess I was wrong about you. You truly are a friend to Isabella. To prove that I forgive you, I'll invite you to our ball tonight."

"Thank you, Mrs. Matthews," said Eric.

"Call me Zoey," said Zoey.

Later that day, when Eric was taking a walk, Rebecca grabbed Eric's arm and said, "I have an idea how you can kill Zoey."

"Forget it, Grandma," said Eric, "I'm not going to kill Zoey."

"What?" asked Rebecca.

"You heard me," said Eric, "I'm not going to kill Zoey. Her whole family has been very nice to me. Zoey even invited me to a ball. And I think that I'm in love with Isabella."

"Listen, kid," said Rebecca, "I'm not really your grandmother."

"You're not?" asked Eric.

"No," said Rebecca, "in fact, those people who are missing are your real grandparents. So, if you don't follow my plan of killing Zoey, your grandparents will be history."

"You wouldn't," said Eric.

"Oh, I would," said Rebecca, "so, if you want to see your grandparents again, you're going to have to go through my plan."

"Okay," said Eric, "I'll do it."

"Excellent," said Rebecca, "now, here's what you're going to do. The ball will be the perfect time. When you and Isabella are alone, you kill her with this knife. Then blood will splash all over the place. When that happens, you get a sample of blood and give it to me. I'll do the rest."

Then, Eric's heart felt as cold as ice and his stomach didn't feel so good.

A few hours later, it was time for the ball. Eric was dressed up in one of Ron's old tuxedos. He was still worried and nervous.

_I have to tell Isabella the truth_ thought Eric.

Then, a woman was walking down the stairs. It was Isabella. She was wearing an elegant bun in her hair, a yellow, sleeveless dress that had a puffy skirt that went to her feet, yellow high-heels and long, yellow gloves.

When Isabella came to Eric, she said, "hey, Eric."

"Hi, Isabella," said Eric.

"Hey, can we talk outside, alone?" asked Isabella.

"Sure," said Eric.

They went outside.

"Eric," said Isabella, "I have a confession to make. The truth is… I've had more fun with you ever since we met that I've ever had with any other man. When you laugh, I laugh. When you cry, I cry. I know you're the grandson of our enemy, but I don't care that our grandparents hate each other. I… I l…"

She couldn't finish her sentence. She just hugged him. Just then, Eric took the knife out of his jacket pocket. He faced it at Isabella's back.

Just as he was about to kill Isabella, he dropped the knife and said, "I can't do this."

"Do what?" asked Isabella.

"Isabella, I have a confession to make," said Eric, "all my life, I've been trained to be a killer."

"What?" asked Isabella.

"Yes," said Eric, "my grandmother wanted to kill your grandmother so that she could get revenge. But the truth is, I'm not really the grandson of your enemy."

"You're not?" asked Isabella.

"I'm not," said Eric, "no wonder Jenny looked so familiar. I'm her brother. I was separated when I was a baby. And Rebecca said that if I don't kill you, my grandparents would be history. But I don't want to kill you because I… I love you."

"Eric, I… I love you too," said Isabella.

Then, they kissed each other—on the lips.

Chase saw the whole thing.

"Aw, cute," said Chase.

All of a sudden, there was a loud BANG and Chase fainted. When Isabella and Eric heard the noise, Isabella turned around and they both saw Chase on the floor.

"Grandpa," said Isabella.

"Chase," said Eric.

They came to Chase and Isabella picked up his head.

"No," said Isabella, as tears came out of her eyes, "no!"

"Well, he was very old, anyway," said a cold voice, "I thought I'd give him a push."

Isabella looked up and saw John.

"John," said Isabella.

"Hello, Isabella," said John, "or should I say my sweet bride."

"John," said Isabella, "I wouldn't marry you if you were the man, or even last human, on earth."

"Oh, you will marry me," said John, "and once we're married, the Matthews Fortune will be mine and you will then be my corpse bride."

"You mean you were _using_ me?" asked Isabella.

"Yep," said John.

"Hey, John," said Eric, "how would you like to be Isabella's corpse husband?"

"Bring it on," said John.

When John ran to Eric, Eric ran to a tree, walked on it and jumped behind John. Then he punched John until he was dead.

"You saved my life," said Isabella.

"I'm doing that a lot, aren't I?" asked Eric.

"Yeah, you are," said Isabella.


End file.
